This invention relates to a rotatable vortexing turntable, particularly for the agitation and suspension of chemical reactants.
One of the problems that exists with current vortexing turntables is that the drive mechanisms which include electric motors for rotation and support mechanisms for the turntables are movable as the vortexing plate rotates and vortexes. This creates complex mechanical and electrical problems to ensure that wires feeding the electric motors do not become twisted about each other and that the plate aligns correctly relative to the outside non-rotating areas, such as work stations.
An additional problem of a motor which moves rotationally or in a vortexing motion is that a relatively high mass is movable. This causes undesirable vibrations of the turntable and the surrounding areas and the drive systems. The heavier mass to be moved also causes heavier duty motors to be needed to operate the system effectively.
A further problem is the alignment or registration of a vortexing turntable relative to a work station and other periphery of the turntable. Usually complex electronics is required to ensure that the circumferential location of the turntable is precisely positioned relative to a work station. This is to permit reactants to be moved onto and off the vortexing turntable.
It would be desirable to have a work station which can vortex in synchronism with the turntable so that reactants being agitated are uniformly subjected to vortexing, both when on the turntable and at the work station. In this manner, when testing is done on the reactants at the work station, the optimum desired conditions exist in that uniform vortexing can be achieved. Vortexing in this sense is the relatively strong agitation of the reactants which is necessary to keep particles in suspension. Should vortexing at the work station cease, then the incorrect chemistry results can be obtained.
It is also desirable to have a turntable which selectively can vortex so that reactants can rotate in their reaction capsules at high speed and selectively have the turntable rotate about its rotational axis. It is desirable to have a work station which can be selectively vortexed.
The prior art does not provide a turntable and work station with the above characteristics.